seductive teasing
by yukitenshixxx
Summary: Tezuka is in for a hard day full of teasing. Will he be able to endure or will he give in? perfect pair of course.  Happy Birthday Tezuka.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of tennis.

Okay so, like the title suggests it has a lot of seductiveness and teasing, I hope you'll like it. I just came up with this story during a study hour and then since it was close to Tezuka's birthday, decided to upload it on that day. And here it is. ^^

It hasn't been corrected yet, so there are probably a lot of faults, also because I'm too tired right now to search for faults myself. I'll let it be corrected by my beta as soon as she has time.

btw: Happy Birthday Tezuka ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Seductive teasing<strong>

TEZUKA'S POV

"Fuji, stop it," I whispered.

"Stop what, Tezuka?" he answered back teasingly.

"You know what I mean."

"…Saa, no I don't. You'll have to tell me," I sighed in response as he grinned at me.

Me and Fuji were sitting together in a classroom although we weren't in the same class, I was in class 3-1 together with Oishi, and Fuji was in 3-6 with Eiji. The reason that me and Fuji were in the same classroom, which means Oishi and Eiji were too, was because both of our teachers were sick. In exchange we had a study hour. Another teacher was keeping watch over us, we could make our homework for the next day or study a test that we still had in one of the next hours.

Fuji was sitting next to me and Oishi next to Eiji. We were sitting in the middle of the classroom at the side of the windows with the golden pair two seats behind us. This room was only used for when there were teachers sick and they didn't have a replacement for them. It looked like an ordinary classroom except for the size, there was a chalkboard at the front and a teacher's desk. But the classroom was bigger than all the others, it was around the same size of two normal ones.

Fuji, who was also my boyfriend for five weeks, although I sometimes wondered why again, couldn't stop teasing me. Nobody knew that the two of us were together; we didn't really show affection in public. It wasn't like we decided to not let them know about it. For the past weeks we just acted like we always did, so it was not that hard to figure out why nobody knew it yet. Even the regulars didn't figure it out, they just thought that we were really good friends. Maybe Inui had an idea, but not the others. I also had the feeling that if Fuji really wanted them to know that we were a couple; he would make them notice it somehow.

If Eiji and Oishi were looking at us and at what Fuji was doing, they would figure it out soon enough. I didn't mind having Fuji sit next to me. That was until he started teasing me.

It started innocent, as it always did with him. He was softly bumping his foot against my leg, it was a bit annoying, but trying to make him stop wouldn't work. He would just keep doing it or make it even more annoying somehow. But then he moved his chair a bit closer to mine. Nobody noticed it except for me. Everybody was keeping themselves busy with their own things.

The bumping of his foot then changed to Fuji rubbing his foot against my leg. His foot kept going up and down the side of my leg. I tried to move my leg a bit, telling Fuji to stop it, but it didn't work. The tensai just readjusted himself on his seat so he could reach me better.

Fuji suddenly put his hand on my leg which startled me. I looked at him, giving him a warning glance. The honey-brown haired boy just opened those sapphire eyes of his for a moment and cocked his head to the side while looking curiously at me. I didn't want people to start thinking weird things again, there already were lots of rumours about the two of us going around the school. Most of them came from the way too big fantasies of our fan girls. I once heard a story about me and Fuji. There were some fan girls walking in front of me and one of the girls was telling the story. They didn't notice that I was walking behind them. I always get a headache when thinking about it. How could they think something like that up.

The rumour:

_Fuji__ and Tezuka were playing Tennis and it started raining. They stopped for a while, waiting for the rain to be over when a guy entered the courts and started flirting very obvious with Fuji. Tezuka got jealous and asked the guy to leave them alone. The guy didn't want to leave and asked for a tennis match against Tezuka. He accepted and of course Tezuka won with great ease. The guy was furious that he was made such a fool and wanted to grab Fuji and pull him away with him. Tezuka protected the tensai from the guy and he eventually left, leaving the two of them alone again. Fuji was really happy and touched that he instantly kissed Tezuka on the lips. The soft lips of the two regulars came in contact with each other as their bodies soaked with the rain also came closer. Tezuka slipped his right hand under the wet shirt of Fuji as they passionately kissed further, their tongues battled against the other for dominance. Tezuka won as Fuji totally subjected himself to the passion of his now lover. The rain was still pouring over them as they kept on making out. Tezuka slowly pushed Fuji down onto the wet ground and lied on top of him. Fuji moaned loudly as Tezuka started stroking Fuji's chest and flicked Fuji's right nipple. He then lowered his other hand to Fuji's pants…._

It was clearly obvious that by the end of all those gossips it always got more detailed. They even said who dominated the kiss although you normally don't see things like that. I was getting a headache again. At least this one was still a bit realistic, there was another rumour where I was apparently riding on a horse and picked Fuji up from the clutch of a group of Yakuza members like a fair lady. There were actually people who believed that one.

Fuji made sure that I stopped thinking about it, by stopping with his foot, but starting with his hand instead. His hand started rubbing over my upper leg seemingly innocent.

"Fuji-kun, what are you….." the teacher asked, looking in the direction of the two of us.

She stopped talking as soon as she saw Fuji's eyes opening and smiling at her, even teachers were intimidated by him. Well, those teachers were mostly new like the teacher standing in front of the classroom.

"Never mind," she quickly said.

Fuji closed his eyes again and looked at the book that was on the desk before him. His hand was in the mean time going higher on my thigh and closing in on my crotch. I pushed his hand away as it was getting nearer and looked at him. He didn't stop of course, he just smirked at me.

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing something down. He kept smiling as he moved the paper in front of me.

'What is it, Mitsu? You don't like it? Or is it the opposite?'

I adjusted my glasses a bit, trying to hide the fact that I was starting to blush. I penned down an answer and avoided to answer his question.

'The teacher will notice that your hand is on my thigh. We could get into trouble.'

'So you do like it. Want me too move my hand a bit higher?' He moved the paper back towards me and he had his smug look as he waited for me to read it.

I tensed as Fuji's hand indeed went higher as I read the little note. He also just assumed that I liked it, although I didn't say anything or write anything down. It's not that he wasn't right; he just looked so smug every time something like this happened.

"Fuji, stop it," I whispered.

His hand did stop, but it didn't disappear. It stayed placed on my pelvis and if he were to move his hand for about 5 cm further, it would have been on my crotch. I looked to the side to see him writing something down again.

'You didn't think that I would go any further than this would you? We're still in the classroom, you know. Isn't it inappropriate?'

I didn't write anything in response, instead I just tried to pay attention to the book that lied in front of me and not on Fuji's hand. It also didn't help that memories of the last time we had sex came to my mind. Especially not since it had been two weeks ago and having a lover as Fuji Syusuke parading around and teasing you whenever he could.

Fuji then distracted me before making it even worse. He shoved the paper to my side of the desk again.

'You look like you're thinking about something. You know what I'm thinking about? You, me and a bed. You remember the previous time, when my parents were away? I think it's about two weeks ago, right? I definitely think we should have another sleepover.'

Pictures of a naked Fuji moaning and whimpering beneath me flowed through my mind as I started to blush again. Fuji's finger in the mean time had started drawing circles on my pelvis and moving towards my inner thigh.

'Getting warmer already, my koibito?' I read as another note was moved in front of me.

"Fuji, please, stop it. We're in school," I whispered as I moved his hand away.

He pouted for a moment, making it really hard to resist kissing the living daylights out of him. His hand was still under the table, but not on my leg anymore. I was constantly looking to the clock to see when the hour ended and we could go to our club activities. Although I still had to go to the student council room first , I was glad to be rid of this constant teasing of Fuji.

About 5 minutes later, the tensai next to me leaned towards me and whispered in a real seductive voice: "I want you, Mitsu." He placed his hand right on my crotch when saying that.

I jumped up with an intake of breath right as the bell went. Everyone looked at me for a moment but brushed it of as nothing and went on with their own business. Fuji was snickering as I quickly packed my stuff and headed outside.

"I'll see you at practice," I said before leaving towards the student council room. Fuji stayed with the golden pair who looked confused at me.

FUJI'S POV

I was still laughing as I heard Eiji, who stood next to me ask: "What's wrong with Tezuka?"

"He's sexually frustrated," I calmly said, leaving the two of them shocked behind me as I started walking towards the clubroom. They quickly catched up with me and decided not to think about the reason why I answered that.

Every regular was in the clubroom and changing as Tezuka entered. Eveybody looked to Tezuka and greeted him by saying hello or giving him a nod of acknowledgement. I smiled at him teasingly and then turned back around facing him with my back. I slowly started pulling of my shirt and stretched as soon as it was off. I could feel his gaze on me, so I turned around again to look at his face. I shivered visibly as I noticed the lust in those darkened brown eyes. He coughed and moved to his locker, which was next to mine, after realizing that he still stood in the entrance of the room.

As everybody had already left the clubroom and started warming me up, only me and Tezuka were still inside. I was waiting for him to finish changing and in the mean time gazing at his body. He must have noticed it as the tension between us was clear in the air.

He was about to leave as I grabbed his arm and made him turn around to face me. He looked curiously at me as I stepped closer to him and slowly pressed my body against his. I encircled my arms around his neck and came closer to his face. His eyes were intently locked onto mine as he put his arms around my waist as a response.

"Syusuke," He said, his voice low and clear with his lust for me that almost made me snap and give myself entirely to him then and there. But I was able to keep myself in check.

I then gave him a very short, but sweet kiss on his lips before leaving. That was clearly not what he had expected. I walked out of the room with a grin on my face. A minute later and Tezuka came outside, having recomposed himself.

It was clear to me that he was disappointed and that he had definitely wanted more than that short kiss. But his duties as a captain came first for the moment. If we wouldn't have been at school he would have grabbed me and made me pant for air after we parted again.

Tennis practice was quite fun. All the members practiced their pin-point precision, with exception of the first years who had to practice their swings. The regulars went to play some practice matches and the first years switched over to picking up balls.

My first match against Kaidoh ended and I saw that Tezuka had finished his match too. He was standing next to the court watching the game of Momo and Eiji. I walked to him and went to stand by his side. I made sure that our arms brushed now and then. After a minute or two silently standing next to each other and observing the others play, I softly went to touch his arm with the tips of my fingers. I started to caress up and down his arm, over and over again. He was standing still pretending not to notice it. He knew that everybody was busy with what they were doing and had no interest in looking at the two of us who almost every practice stood like this. So he let me be.

I moved from his arm to his hand and started to play with his fingers, I intertwined our hands and let go again, I ran my fingers over his palm and over the back of his hand. He didn't seem to mind it, he even looked like he was smiling a little. My own smile grew bigger seeing that.

I then noticed a first year looking at our joined hands and I got this fun idea. I went to stand a bit closer to Tezuka and whispered in his ear: "Ne, Mitsu, Won't you stop tennis practice earlier today? I want to be alone with you."

The insinuating voice I used made him blush as I imagined a lot of images running trough Tezuka's mind.

"Fuji, you know as well, that I can't do that. Isn't your next match going to start? Oishi seems to be ready," he said trying to avoid more talking from me with a double meaning to it.

"Hai, hai, Tezuka-buchou!" I said and let go of his hand.

I looked into the direction of the first year who had been looking at us and saw him following me with his eyes. He looked a bit shocked and confused, clearly not sure on what to think about it. Was it just some teasing from me or did it mean more? I could just see the question in his eyes. He stood close to me as I walked by, so I stepped slower while saying to him: "Shouldn't you be picking up balls, instead of spying on your two senpai's? Your starting to look like Inui."

"Hai!" he yelled and went further with his job while blushing at being caught. I snickered lightly at his behaviour as I walked too where Oishi was standing.

"Nya, buchou why are you blushing?" Eiji's cheerful voice sounded and I had to try my best to keep in my laughter.

I imagined my boyfriends face going back to his stony expression and his cute blush disappearing as he answered back to him in this cold and calm way: "Kikumaru, shouldn't you be practising instead of looking at me?"

"Yes, Eiji, why are you looking at him? We all know Tezuka is handsome, but shouldn't you focus more on tennis instead of him." All eyes popped open at the mentioning of Tezuka being handsome, I had actually wanted to say hot but I was in a kind mood at that moment.

"What!" Eiji yelled.

"Eiji-senpai, Why are you blushing?" Momo then asked, using Eiji's own question against him.

"I'm not blushing, nya!"

"Then why are your cheeks so red?" our power player teased again.

"Mada mada dane, Eiji-senpai," Echizen muttered while pulling his cap over his eyes.

"Stop teasing Eiji, please." The redhead's double partner defended.

The teasing of course didn't stop. Every single member had stopped with what they were doing and were looking amused at the scene. You could see Inui scribbling every ones reaction in his little data book while smiling in a creepy 'Yay, new data!' kinda way. Kaidoh, our innocent one, was blushing and so was our Ochibi, as Momo started saying a lot of weird things. Takashi had been timidly trying to help Oishi and Eiji to stop the teasing, until I nonchalantly gave him his tennis racket and he suddenly switched sides. And the captain of this weird, but really fun to tease team was standing at the sidelines looking like he was going to get a headache every minute. I saw him sigh and then look strictly back up as he was about to end this.

"Momo, Eiji, Takashi and Fuji 20 laps. All the rest 10 laps around the court."

Everyone followed his order, even me without asking why this time. The laps he assigned were quickly over and everybody reassumed their training. The practice matches continued and I started mine with Oishi.

I won my match against the mother hen and took my place at Tezuka's left side again. We kept silent as we watched over the others who were still playing. Oishi was talking to Eiji who had been, comically seeing the previous disorder, playing against Tezuka. They stood a bit further away from us at the bench.

My hand slipped behind his back and I started to stroke my fingers up and down.

"Fuji-" Tezuka started but I stopped him.

"Why won't you call me Syusuke? Nobody will hear it, Mitsu."

Well actually they could hear it. The golden pair was standing, like I already said just close enough to hear us. I saw the two of them looking at us with big eyes, before looking at each other and then back to us, awaiting Tezuka's response. Their expressions were a bit surprised but curious at the same time.

"Fine, Syusuke-" that expression just grew in ten fold. "-,can you stop that. We're still practising." Only then did the other two notice my hand on his back right before I removed it just like Tezuka had asked.

But I didn't want to stop teasing my lovely boyfriend, so I went to stand before him and kept getting closer and closer to him. I then tiptoed a little so I could reach his ear and whispered seductively: "Do you want to play with me? Or are you afraid that I will be on top?"

Of course, I was only talking about the tennis related meaning, but Tezuka could definitely hear the other message behind it and so did the other two now madly blushing players. I could see Tezuka using all his self-restraint as he tried to calmly respond to what I had said.

"If you play more seriously instead of teasing me all the time, you might be on top for once."

In the mean time the match of Kaidoh and Echizen had ended and the two of them were watching us with interest. Inui, who had been standing on the side all a long gathering data on everybody to improve their training schedules, also turned his attention towards the two of us. His creepy smile just grew wider at the thought of getting data on me and Tezuka. Seeing everybody of the regulars pointing their attention to us Momo and Takashi stopped their match to see what was going on.

"But I don't like to play serious. I like teasing you more and besides you and I both know that you like it too." I answered as I looked daring and seductive at him. You could just see a raised eyebrow from all the regulars who were trying to make sense of what we were saying and our reactions. Tezuka for example started to blush a bit, realising the truth in my words.

"You won't be on top when you keep doing that." Tezuka then said, looking back at me, the want clearly in his eyes.

"Mmmh, I quite like being the bottom then." I smiled mischievously as I circled my arms around his neck. You could hear gasps from the regulars and a lot of murmur, most likely coming from Inui who was mumbling a lot of percentages and possibilities. By now even some of the first years and other non-regulars started to pay attention to us and not to their training.

The two of us just kept looking in each others eyes, daring the other to respond or give in.

"I notice that, you can be very enthusiastic and loud."

"Don't you like that?" at this point you could hear a very loud gasp from Inui's direction, making it clear that he had catched on to the subject we were actually talking about.

My arms were still around his neck as I went to stand even closer to him and moved my body against his.

"You always seem to grow more passionate in your game when I make some noises.-" I said and whispered the last part in his ear: "when I moan and say your name between intakes of breath or when I plead to go harder and faster. You definitely react to it."

Tezuka surprisingly puts his arms around my waist even in front of all the rest and tried to pull me as close as possible. Our faces were mere millimetres apart from each other and we could feel the warm breath of the other. Tezuka then put his leg in between mine and right at that moment I respond out loud: "And I react to your reactions, as you can feel."

Tezuka's eyes widened for a second and looked down before looking me in the eyes, his own completely darkened by pure lust. His leg touched my crotch and he could feel my reaction to him as I noticed his by now. I smiled seductively at him and that made him snap.

He put his hand on my neck and pulled my face closer to his as he crushed his lips on mine. All the regulars and other team mates who hadn't been able to decipher our words after Inui had, could now clearly understand what it had been about. A lot of the people were blushing as they kept looking at the two of us kiss. It grew more passionate and we really needed to leave, otherwise I would have pulled my shirt already off, to hurry the process a bit. Everyone was looking with wide eyes as their captain and I made out on the tennis court, who were supposedly in their eyes just best friends. Well surprise!

I leaned as close to him as possible as our tongues battled each other for dominance. His hand, that was still on my back, slipped under my shirt and lay against my bare skin. Tezuka's tongue started to explore my mouth and play with my tongue. I moaned loudly and his last drop of resistance went together with it. We parted both breathless for a moment before Tezuka started to drag me to the clubroom.

"Practice ended, you are dismissed," Tezuka said with his back to the members.

I looked behind me and saw everybody looking shocked at us. Well almost everybody. Inui was grinning and looked like a sonic character as he wrote everything down. Oishi looked really embarrassed, although he had no reason to, and was blushing like mad. Echizen's expression wasn't really clear since his pet was pulled down so you could barely see anything. Takashi didn't really know how to react, he too was blushing really hard. Kaidoh 'Ffffsht' once and looked like he was about to blow up from having seen and heard too much. Momo looked really funny he just stood there with his mouth open gaping at us. And then Eiji who had also looked quite surprised recovered first and then loudly yelled with an enthusiastic voice: "Have fun, Fujiko and Tezuka!"

"Eiji!" Oishi yelled in response.

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll have lot's of fun." I grinned and turned my attention back to the boyfriend who was still dragging me along with him.

He opened the door let go of my hand and told me to quickly grab my stuff as he was already gathering his.

"You're in such a hurry, Mitsu. We're not even changing?" In response he pulled me to him and gave me a quick but very passionately and hot kiss.

"I won't be able to endure seeing you strip right in front of me. So we're going to my house right now."

"I have no objections," I said while getting my stuff at a high speed and still smiling very widely.

We came back out of the clubroom and headed for Tezuka's house. When we were there, he pulled me upstairs to his room. The two of us dropped our bags almost immediately once we entered the room and started to kiss each other until we had no breath left. The desire clearly hung in the air as Tezuka locked the door behind him.

TIME LAPS

The two of us were lying naked in Tezuka's bed with the light of the moon and a small lamp illuminating the room. I lay on my side with my head on Tezuka's chest and the rest of my body against his side. It had been really intense and now both of us were tired and about to sleep, but I still had to make sure that the two of us stayed awake for a little longer.

"Mitsu, Aishiteru," I said lovingly while drawing circles on his bare torso.

"I love you too, Syusuke," he gently said as he in return caressed my back.

I waited for about a minute before saying: "Happy birthday, my koibito." And I gave him a kiss on his cheek. It was the same time that Tezuka was born right at that moment.

He smiled and kissed my forehead after saying: "Arigatou."

"So you already got your first two presents. The first is everybody knowing about us, now we can kiss and hold hands and be more affectionate in public," I said while smiling gently: "The second one was the great sex," looking teasingly: "and then the last one…"

I got out of bed and I could feel Tezuka's eyes staring at my naked backside. I rummaged through my backpack and searched for a little small box. Turning back around, Tezuka gaze shifted to my body to what I held in my hand. He raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at me and at the small box.

I came back to the bed and went under the covers, sitting close to Tezuka as he followed me with his eyes. I handed him the box in silence. He took it from me and opened it.

"I hope you liked it. You did say that you wouldn't mind wearing a necklace. You can choose which one you want, the other one if for me." I said softly while studying his reaction.

He smiled at me and took out one of the silver necklaces. It had a simple letter, one of them was the K and the other an S. Tezuka had pulled out the one with the K that obviously stood for his first name, Kunimitsu. He opened the slot and then surprising me a little he put it around my neck and closed the lock again. He looked at it while still smiling gently and then grabbed the other one with the S and put it around his own neck. He looked back up at me and saw my slightly puzzled look.

"This way I always have you with me and all the others will know that you belong to me. I'm really happy with it. Thank you, Syusuke." I smiled widely in response and kissed him sweetly. My arms circled around his neck and his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. We parted and looked full with love to each other before Tezuka turned of the light and we went to sleep as the moonlight kept shining down on us.

* * *

><p>That was it. I hope you liked it. ^^ I'm sorry for the readers of 'Undeserved punishment' because of this story you will have to wait a bit longer for my next chapter. But I hope this story is good for lessening your thirst.<p>

For the ones who wanted an M-part. I'm sorry I have never written any smut so I decided to keep that out of this story. I didn't want to ruin everything if that scene had been rubbish. You can ask for the M-part and if a lot of you asked it, I'll try to write one. But it'll depend on the quality of the story if it'll be put online or not.

So please review and tell me what you think of this story. ^^

ja ne.


End file.
